


An Unwanted Contract

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Lives, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Harry Potter, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marriage Contracts, Molly Weasley Bashing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell was finally settling down after the war and finding love in Draco Malfoy. But when Molly Weasley draws up an contract with Albus Dumbledore, Harry does not wish to sign it. So, like any good Slytherin, he finds a loophole.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (One-sided), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 390





	An Unwanted Contract

Harry woke with a groan, his body sore but satisfied. Warm arms were around his torso, tight and protective. He smiled when the arms tighten their hold, almost sensing that he was awake.

"Dray, I need to get up. I have dinner with the Weasley's." A muffled groan came from his lover and he felt lips press against the back of his neck.

"Have you told them about us?" Harry turned to look at his bare lover with a frown. 

"I don't know how they would react. Hermione was raised by muggles, and they don't exactly accept two men or women in a relationship. And Ron never liked seeing Dean or Seamus kiss. Ginny is still obsessed with me and Molly has been trying to get us together." Harry sighed and kissed Draco's forehead before slipping out of the silky green sheets and standing up, groaning at the pain that shot up his back. "Did you have to insist on fucking me so much last night?"

"It was my turn to top, I wanted to make the most of it. And I didn't hear you complaining." Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, still laying on the green sheets. Kisses were pressed to Harry's lower back, very near his arse.

Harry pulled himself away from Draco's kisses with a small moan. "Draco, I'll never get away from you if you keep on kissing me. I need to wash up and get the smell of sex off me and get dressed. Or do you want me to show up bare for Ginny to look at?"

Draco growled and released Harry, giving him a slap to his bottom. "Fine. Only because I don't like that skank."

"Don't call her a skank, Draco. She's still my best friends sister." Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to their bathroom that was connected to the huge closet that was filled with clothes. Drawing a warm bath and putting a variety of different oils and bath salts, along with a heating charm knowing that Draco will be joining him or using it later.

After he was done, he dried himself off with a towel and grabbed one of his warm jumpers and tight jeans that Draco loved to see him in. 

"Love, why do you have to look so... delicious?" Draco purred as he hugged a Harry from behind, still naked. 

"Hmm. Says the man who likes to wear robes that define every part of his body." Lord Potter hummed and turned to kiss Draco before making his way to breakfast. "Remember to eat something, Dray."

He heard a mumbled 'yeah, okay.' before he left their room in Black Manor. The manor was a good size for them, having a large library that Hermione would drool over and a potions lab in the basement were extra bonus' for them. Along with the expansive cellar full of over a hundred kegs and bottles of old brews. They had opened one bottle of rum on their first day living together, and had since been trying a sip of a different bottle every week or so. They haven't even gotten halfway through the store.

He made is way down the stairs and turned into the modernized kitchen that he had requested they should update. There was muggle appliances and large wooden table that they used for eating when they didn't have guests over. Harry grabbed a mug of coffee that was already wait for him due to their house elf, Missy. Originally, Harry thought that they should not have a house elf, but after he had started replanting the garden, he was happy to have the extra help.

Downing the coffee in one swallow, he picks up the _Daily Prophet_ and glances at the headlines before dropping it with a side. The words 'Wizarding World's Savior Not Seen In Months: Has Harry Potter Gone Rouge?', 'Ginny Weasley Said To Soon Be Lady Potter!', 'Ron Weasley And Hermione Granger's Wedding Excusive!' and finally 'Hogwarts Headmaster Saying; 'Harry Potter Is Fine.' But Where Is The Boy-Who-Lived?' were flashing at him and he rolled his eyes at them. He only goes out to see his friends every two months for a dinner, but had started to say that he wasn't feeling well to get away from Ginny. He was slightly hurt to see that his best friends had gotten married and he wasn't even invited to the wedding or had gotten a letter saying that the two had gotten _engaged._

That girl was insane sometimes, now that she thinks that they can 'be together.'

Thing is, she did not knows that he is gay, and has been dating Draco Malfoy for four years. Not that she would probably care, anyway.

A bagel with a thin spread of cream cheese appeared in front of him and he sent a silent thank you to Missy and took a bite. Turning the page of the news paper to see if there was anything else, he nearly spat out the chewed food in his mouth. 

'HARRY POTTER GAY?' was in big, bold letters and in the middle of the page.

 _From a reliable source that wishes to stay anonymous, we at the_ Daily Prophet _have found evidence that Harry Potter might prefer men instead of women. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Harry has only truly been with two people, Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. But out source says other wise._

_'Harry use to sneak out at night, and it could have been a girl, but I've heard him muttering and he never looked at girls as much as he did guys. I thought that he just wasn't interested in anyone until now when he hasn't been seen for a while. I think he's found some guy.'_

_So has Harry Potter ran off with someone? Or specifically, some MAN?_

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was obvious that they had gotten this from a Gryffindor student in his year, and he would bet that it was Lavender or one of the other gossiping girls.

Finishing his bagel, he folds up the newspaper and stands, grabbing his cloak from on of the many hooks by the door to the floo fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he steps into the large fireplace and yells out:

"The Burrow!" 

He was flashed away in a flurry of green flames. He stumbled out of the brick fireplace that was in the Burrow, almost tripping but caught himself.

"Harry dear!" He was engulfed in a hug by Molly Weasley that he tried to back away from. He found that getting hugs from her made him feel suffocated, but he did not have the heart to tell her.

An ecstatic Hermione came next, going in for a hug that he easily slipped out of. "Hermione. Ron." He nods to them, lips in a thin line showing his agitation with the couple.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her eyes watering slightly as she tried to guilt him.

"Mate, Harry, there's no need to get angry." Ron went to clap him on the back, but Harry backed away like he did for Hermione.

"I had to find out that my best friends got married through the bloody _Daily Prophet._ " Harry ground out. "You could have even sent me a letter."

A screech of "Harry! I'm so happy to see you!" came from Ginny, breaking Harry's scowl at the two newlyweds. It turned into an awkward smile, even though he did not really want to hug the youngest Weasley, he had no good reason to be angry at her.

"Hello, Ginny. You've, erm, grown." She was wearing a muggle tank-top that was bright red and very tight jeans that he cringed at wearing even though he has a pair similar to hers at home. Ginny's face fell at Harry's complement and goosebumps on her arms formed. It was late autumn, and her small top that show a very... generous amount of her breast was not helping. 

"Thanks..." She muttered and covered her lightly makeup covered face with her hair. Ginny rushed up the stairs, looking as if she was close to tears.

"Harry, that was mean." Hermione sighed. "You've been dating her, haven't seen her for a almost five months."

Harry gave her a confused look. "I never knew that I was dating her? Plus she's like a sister and looks like my dead mother. It would be weird for me."

Hermione breathed in sharply but did not try to argue for once. Molly cleared her throat, trying to break the silence. "Food is almost ready, children!" She pushed them towards the dinning room where he could smell the many dishes Molly made.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, for inviting me." Harry sat down next to Ron and two open seats that he knew the twins would take. "The food looks delicious." 

Molly waved him off. "On, call me Molly, dear. Or mum."

Harry knew that his face was in a strained smile by the look Hermione was giving him from her spot next to her husband.

Arthur came from the floo, looking quite muffled but kissed Molly on the cheek before sitting down. "Harry! How are you? Have you found someone?"

Harry's eyes widen at the looks he was getting, not remembering that he had originally kept in touch with the head of the Weasley family. "Er, yes I have. We've been together for a while now."

"That's great! How long?" Arthur smiled big at Harry, ignoring the shocked faces of his wife, son and daughter-in-law.

"About three years now. I've been thinking about asking h-them to marry me." Harry grinned shyly as he admitted the plan with a blush.

"Why did you never tell us, Harry?" Hermione whimpered. Ron grabbed her hand in a form of comfort before looking behind them to where the stairs were.

"Harry's getting married?" Ginny looked like she had been crying and tried her best to cover it up, but tears were going down her face again. "But... I thought we were going to be together, Harry. You broke up with me after the war saying that it was for my protection..." 

Harry swallowed and directed a tight lipped smile at the red head. "Ginny, I never thought of us as a couple. We only ever kissed once and we were both horny teenagers. I love the person that I am with now and I want to marry him." He winced at his slip up.

"Well, Harry, me and Albus drew up a contract because you and Ginny were so in love, we thought it would be good for you." Molly said sternly. "You can keep this boy as a mistress, but you will have to marry Ginny by Christmas. If you don't, then you will loose your lordship."

Harry glanced at Ginny before looking back at Molly with a hard stare. "No. I will not be forced into a loveless marriage. What power does Dumbledore have other than being my old headmaster?"

"He is you magical guardian, Harry. He just wants-" Molly was cut off by her husband.

"Molly, this is ridiculous! Let Harry be married to who he wants to be married to. Ginny can find someone that she will settle down with." Arthur stood up from his seat. "And that contract would be invalid due to any marriage contract would need both parents of a child to agree to the marriage and sign the document. I have never signed _any thing_." 

"Also, Mrs. Weasley, if you and Dumbledore only drew up that contract in the past few years or so, it would not have the correct name. I found out that I am the lord of three houses and changed my name to be able to acquire the lordships." Harry stood up and walked out of the room, grabbing a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fireplace with a shout of 'Black Manor!'.

Harry stormed into the kitchen and flopped dramatically into the chair that was next to Draco's with a groan.

"What went wrong, love?" Draco asked and slid his cup of dark coffee to his lover.

"They want me to marry Ginny, they even formed a contract to try and get me to marry her because they 'thought we were happy together' when we only kissed once when I was struggling with my sexuality!" Harry ranted and then calmed when Draco kissed the side of his head.

"They can't force you into a marriage that should be ours."

"What?" Harry gapped and looked at Draco who was getting down on his knee. 

"Will you, Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell, marry me and bond with me so that we may never be separated?" Draco took Harry's hands that had fallen into his lap.

Dropping down from his chair, he met Draco on the ground. "You fucking beat me to asking, bastard." Harry grabbed the back of the blond's neck and pulled so that their lips would meet in a searing kiss.


End file.
